A position sensor for optically sensing a pressed position has been hitherto proposed (see PTL 1, for example). This position sensor is configured such that a plurality of cores serving as optical paths are arranged in two directions perpendicular to each other and such that a cladding covers peripheral edge portions of the cores to provide a sheet form. The position sensor is also configured such that light from a light-emitting element is incident on one end surface of the cores and such that the light passing through the cores is received by a light-receiving element at the other end surface of the cores. When part of the surface of the position sensor in the sheet form is pressed with a finger and the like, some of the cores corresponding to the pressed part are crushed (decreased in cross-sectional area as seen in the pressed direction). The level of light received by the light-receiving element is decreased in the cores corresponding to the pressed part, so that the aforementioned pressed position is sensed.
An input device having a pressure-sensitive touch panel and a display has been proposed as an input device for inputting characters and the like (see PTL 2, for example). This input device is configured such that, when a character or the like is inputted onto the aforementioned pressure-sensitive touch panel with a pen, the pressure-sensitive touch panel senses the position pressed with the tip of the pen to output the pressed position to the aforementioned display, so that the inputted character or the like appears on the display.